Egnirys cimredopyh +) an injection
十八を過ぎても夢精は今だに止まらず そういえば君はビニールの本だね きっと僕と一緒だね肆・陸・壱・伍・漆・尾・スプーンにのせて 火で炙りグツグツ溶かし哀れな此の身に溶け込んで　不破ぐらグルcore 神様どうか助けて今すぐに抜け出したくて 今すぐに命を絶って哀れな此の身を吊るして 肆・陸・壱・伍・漆・お腹出したい君が生えてゆくPsychoの夜 肆・陸・壱・伍・漆・お腹出したいPsychoの月夜とromanticist 奇麗な右手は君の手で 断dan醜くなっていく 骨の髄から　GOD 変幻自在の右脳が語る 天才　秀才　重罪は 「アレ」を知ってる　「アレ」を持ってる　「アレを」うってる　BAD 僕を待つ白いベットと注射器と 貞操帯包まれた「アレ物」の僕と 絡み合う絡め合う右手だけの君は とっても綺麗で細くて ダンだん断danむかついて来たよ だから吊るしたんだ | Aru tsuki no kuroi hi tsuki o zutto mite ita dōkō hiraki nagara Kinō tsurusareta kuroi neko hitomi dake hikatteru gira gira Aru tsuki no akai hi neko wa boku o mite iru dōkō hiraki nagara Niku to furan no katamari　"Nō no neji ga vier tarinakunatte irunda" romantic da ne Kami-sama dō ka tasukete ima sugu ni nukedashitakute Ima sugu ni inochi o tatte aware na kono mi o tsurushite Shi・ro・i・go・na・onaka dashitai hane ga haete yuku Psycho no yoru Shi・ro・i・go・na・onaka dashitai Psycho no tsukiyo to romanticist Aru tsuki ga nai yoru kabe ni katari kaketa yo boku no kahanshin ga Jūhachi o sugite mo musei wa ima da ni tomarazu Sōieba kimi wa binīru no hon da ne Kitto boku to issho da ne shi・ro・i・go・na・supūn ni nosete Hi de aburi gutsugutsu tokashi aware na kono mi ni tokekonde　Fuwa gura guru core Kami-sama dō ka tasukete ima sugu ni nukedashitakute Ima sugu ni inochi o tatte aware na kono mi o tsurushite Shi・ro・i・go・na・onaka dashitai kimi ga haete yuku Psycho no yoru Shi・ro・i・go・na・onaka dashitai psycho no tsukiyo to romanticist Kirei na migite wa kimi no te de Dan dan minikunatte iku Hone no zui kara　GOD Hengenjizai no unō ga kataru Tensai　Shūsai　Jūzai wa "Are" o shitteru　"Are" o matteru　"Are" o utteru　BAD Boku o matsu shiroi betto to chūshaki to Teisōtai tsutsumareta "are mono" no boku to Karamiau karameau migite dake no kimi wa Tottemo kirei de hosokute Dan dan dan dan mukatsuite kita yo Dakara tsurushitanda | On the day of the black moon, as my pupils dilate. The black cat hung yesterday, only the eyes still glint sharply On the day of the red moon, the cat watches me, its pupils dilate. The meat and the rotten mass, "I've got 4 screws loose in my head" Isn't that romantic? Please god save me, I wanna put an end to it put an end to my life right away, and hang my pitiful body. white powder, expose my naked belly, the psycho night when wings develop. white powder, expose my naked belly, the psycho moonlit night and the romanticist. On the moonless night, I started to speak to the wall with my lower half… even past eighteen I still have wet dreams speaking of which you're a porno mag. You're surely with me, putting the white powder on the spoon, cook it over the fire, it bubbles up and melts, then melts into this pitiful body. My head spins, the room spins, here it comes. Please god save me, I wanna put an end to it, put an end to my life right way, and hang my pitiful body. white powder, expose my naked belly, the psycho night when wings develop. white powder, expose my naked belly, the psycho moonlit night and the romanticist. a clean right hand is your hand, gradually getting uglier. From the marrow of your bones GOD the phantasmagoric right brain tells natural genius, developed genius, grave sin "That" I know, "That" I have, "That" I shoot up. BAD. The white bed I wait in, an injection, you, who is only my right hand, entwining fingers, interlocking fingers with "that kind of me" bound in the chastity belt, so very pretty and thin, little by little by little I got sick of you. So I hung you. |source=http://utau-inu.com/centj/translations/cimredopyhegnirys_direngrey.htm}} Trivia Title * The title of this song means "hypodermic syringe +) an injection", but the first half was censored by reversing the letters. * Not only is this the only Dir En Grey song with a line break, but also the only track that is underlined. However, on the Best Album Project website, it's not underlined. Lyrics * is a placeholder for a term with a similar pronounciation, namely , which means "white powder" and refers to cocaine. * In the MACABRE band score's sheet lyrics, an is present before that is not present in the album's band score and booklet lyrics. ** Similarily, in the sheet lyrics, the in the second to last verse is shortened to . ** It also appears as if something is censored in the line , as Kyo audibly sings something after "kara" and the sheet lyrics give ✕✕ in that place. * In the MACABRE booklet, the ellipsis is displayed as a white slit. Versions